Irk
Irk is the home planet of the Irkens. The view of Irk from space is unknown to viewers, but the capital city can be seen when Zim is rampaging through it in The Nightmare Begins. Physical Characteristics Irk's climate, geography and topography are unknown to us, though it is theorized that with the dominance of the planet by the Irken species, the entire planet has become covered in sprawling cities and metropolises. The idea of rain puzzled Zim at first, indicating that there was no rain, if any water, on Irk. It is also suggested in Walk of Doom that Irk's sun does not emit Ultraviolet rays, or that Irk's ozone layer is very thick. When Zim stared at Earth's sun to determine which direction is west, his eyes burnt to a crisp, which alarmed him. His reaction was that "they booby-trapped their sun somehow!" Life The only known organisms of the planet are the Irkens themselves, who dominate the planet in sprawling cities and metropolises much like the ones on Earth. However, if Irk is anything like Earth, it will have other species native to it. Irken smeets are likely to be created in a lab beneath the planet. Irk appears to be a military planet and, given the Tallest's habit of having a single planet for every need, it is unlikely that there are everyday citizens living on Irk. Orbit One Irken year is equivelent to ten Earth years, meaning that Irk is likely to be farther away from its star than Earth is to the sun. This may mean that Irk is much colder than the planet Earth. Zim is 16 Irken years, meaning he is 159 Earth years. Possibility Of Moons Irk is likely to be quite a large planet, as it is shown to have rings in The Nightmare Begins. If this is true, it is likely to have a large number of moons, like most large planets. However, it is unknown for sure if Irk has any moons at all. Air The Irken PAK allows an Irken to breathe in any atmosphere. Zim needs his spacesuit when he is in space, as there is no air at all there, or on a planet where there is very little atmosphere. However, Zim seems capable of breathing oxygen without his PAK, so we can assume that there is oxygen on Irk. Distance In a cancelled episode, Dib was to have gone to Irk and take over it, probably using Tak's ship. It is unknown if he would have aged in the journey. The planet Conventia is apparantly a six - month drive in a Voot Cruiser from Earth. Rings As seen on the map The nightmare begins,irk is apperently surounded by thin red rings. Trivia *"Irk" is a synonym for "annoy". A possible reason Jhonen Vasquez named the planet this and named the species "Irkens" (which sounds like "I''rkin' ''") could be that Zim can be quite annoying. *In The Nightmare Begins, we can see Irk on the map behind The Tallest. It appears to be a blue planet with a red ring, however, this may simply be a representation, as none of the other planets surrounding it have any colour. See Also *Irken *Irken Empire *Irken Invaders *Irken Military *Irken Society *Irken Technology *Irken Biology *Irken Jobs *Irken History *Irken PAK *Written Irken Language *Smeet Category:Planets Category:Irken Empire Category:Irken